Rescuing Each Other
by myturn77
Summary: How do Edward and Vivian rescue each other? Read on to see what Edward and Vivian make of their lives together.


Rescuing Each Other (Sequel)

Scene 1:

_Edward and Vivian are on Edward's private jet, flying to New York City. They are relaxed. Sitting next to each other, Vivan resting on Edward. _

Edward: (_talking to Vivian, who has her head on his shoulder_) I'll be making ships with Mr. Morrison. (_Turns to gaze out the window, seemingly almost talking to himself_) As a boy, I spent afternoons alone building intricate cities with harbors and airports and space centers, all out of blocks. As long as I did my school work, my father never really cared what I was up to. He started to care when he decided that I would take on his business. I had always thought I would make things - not break them up in little pieces and sell them off - only making myself a very rich man.

Vivian: What would that boy build now, having all the blocks in the world?

Edward: (_coming back to the moment with Vivian_) Well, he _would_ build, but he has also found more to life than work (_Kisses Vivian on the head_). (_With some excitement in his voice_) You will love my place in New York. Top floor with a view of the city. Only the best (_smiles_).

Vivan: (_Turns to look at him_) Edward, I'm not going to live with you. I will not be a kept woman. I have to find my way on my own, not in your shadow or on your dime.

Edward: (_Feeling a bit rejected, the tone of his voice loses it's warmth and joy, though not completely cold or rigid_) And how do you expect to do that?

Vivian: (_noticing the change in tone, but knowing that it comes from Edward feeling hurt, she softens her tone_) I started turning tricks out of need. I hadn't finished high school. I didn't have anyone to help me figure out how to get to college. But that doesn't mean that I don't dream of it. At one point, I was good at school. I could be good at it again.

_There is a moment of silence between them. _

Edward: Yes, you could, Vivian.

Scene 2:

_Five years later, Kit and Vivian are sitting on the beach, feet digging into the sand, talking as they take in the setting sun. They are at a public beach outside of Los Angeles, but the beach is practically empty. It's cool and they are each wrapped in a blanket. Each has a wine glass in their hand and a half-empty bottle is cradled in the sand between them. They have stayed in touch over the years, but moments like these - when they are actually spending time together - have been seldom. _

Kit: Girl, you wouldn't believe how busy the salon is. I'm looking for another chic to help me out, but you know they have to have a certain vibe. Someone who is good and serious, but also relaxed - not too serious. Ya know?

What are you going to do now that you have a fancy business degree?

Vivian: To be honest, I have an idea. While we were turning tricks, how many times did we say that we would study this or that if we had the money? Or how many times did we mess up with our money, just didn't know how to budget or save? Yes, we knew those girls who had deeper problems with addiction, but we weren't them. And we knew other girls like us, who just didn't have anyone to help us figure out the system.

Kit: Yeah, that's true. Like I always knew I wanted to go to cosmetology school and I knew that I had to save the money for it, but I just couldn't seem to do it. There was always something that I had to resolve by digging into whatever little cash I had.

Vivian: You know what rich people do when they want to go to school or buy a house or whatever? They go to a bank and ask for a loan. They don't necessarily save up for whatever it is they need or want. But banks wouldn't have listened to us five years ago.

What did you need for cosmetology school? A couple thousand dollars? That's nothing to a bank, but we just weren't welcomed into that system.

Kit: Yeah, I guess you're right. When you and Edward lent me the money, it gave me a chance to move forward. (_Goes silent and then quickly adds_) And I've paid back every cent!

Vivian: Yeah, you have. So why wouldn't others do the same? Kit, what if you and I create a bank for people like the Kit and Vivian of five years ago?

_Turning to her friend, as the smile on her face grows, Kit raises her glass. Vivian, looking at Kit, clinks her glass against her friend's and smiles widely. _

Scene 3:

_Ten years later. Edward and Vivian are in their bedroom getting ready for an evening event. Vivian is sitting at a dressing table while Edward is tying a bow tie. Vivian is dressed in an evening gown. There are muffled sounds of children playing off in another room. _

Edward: What would my dad think of me now? (half talking to himself as he works with the bow tie in a mirror)

Vivian: He would definitely see a wonderfully successful man who has built a stable business building ships and aircraft. He would also have to notice that you outdo him as a father.

Edward: Not that the bar was that high.

Vivian: I guess we've both done better than our own parents in that respect.

I hope he's watching tonight. He'll see a man that has given meaning to his money.

Edward: He'll see a man proud to stand next to you. (_Putting his shoes on._)

Vivian: One thousand loans given and paid back in full. One thousand women and men shifted their lives from prostitution to some other business or passion. Glad that we can celebrate that tonight. (_Her voice is both proud and quiet. She smiles to herself._)

_Edward has finished with his shoes and turns toward Vivian, smiling at her through the reflection of her dressing table mirror. Vivian stands and turns to him. _

Edward: You are stunning. (_He approaches her and gently kisses her cheek._) _You_ are my knight in shining armor.

Vivian: (_smiles) _And you have rescued me right back. _They kiss._


End file.
